


Oh, I only want to save you

by ALzzza



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Batman: A Death in the Family, Batman: A Death in the Family Fix-It, Bruce Wayne Acting Like the Adult We Know He Can Be, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Communicating, Bruce Wayne is Jason Todd's Parent, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, But he's trying, Character Death Fix, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Gen, Jason Todd DOESN'T FREAKING DIE, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Robin, Talking, and holy crap does he need some hugs, and probably has like four stacks of note cards hidden in his pocket, fuck you dc, remember that time Jason wasn't handling things at all well? oh wait that's all the time, shh... progress is progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALzzza/pseuds/ALzzza
Summary: “No,” Bruce says, shaking his head. “That’s not what I meant.” Breathes in, shoulders rising with it. Looks straight at Jason. “I mean…” breathing in again, finally getting out, “I thinkbothof us should take a break.”Jason stares at him, ground tilting under his feet and his heart tilts with it.Thrown. Asks, “What?” Voice coming out too hoarse and Jason shakes his head to clear it.Bruce continuing on without him, brow tensing, says, “FromGotham. From everything,bothof us.”Or, What If Jason Hadn't Eavesdropped and Bruce Had Had A Chance To Handle Their Conversation A Little More LikeBruceand A Little Less LikeBatman?
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 297





	Oh, I only want to save you

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I watched Batman: Under the Red Hood today and caught some young (younger???) Jason feels. :,( 
> 
> This is basically just my attempt at a fix-it for Batman: A Death in the Family AKA Jason's death. Be warned, I only briefly skimmed the comic and by that I mean I glance at the like _four_ panels lol, so most, if not all, of this is off memory and timelines are... a thing... I'm going to be sketchy on, like usual XD.
> 
> As always, I hope everyone's doing okay, and ;) enjoy!

“Jason, son,” Bruce starts with. Jason’s arms tensing where they’re crossed. Doesn’t think there’s any direction _that_ can go but down. Watches Bruce through slitted eyes and he continues, “I think you need a break—” Jason rolling his eyes, pushing off the desk he's leaned on in time with the movement. Shoulders hunching slightly when he finally comes to a stop in front of B’s high windows. _Unsurprised_.

Bruce doesn’t follow him, but he doesn’t _have_ to. Not when his voice manages just fine. Cutting through the room’s looming quality, which is wrong too. B’s voice not overtaking it to loom himself, sounding _smaller_ instead, but Bruce _never_ makes himself sound smaller. Not unless he’s talking to some traumatized kid on the street, and however much Jason might’ve fit the bill, he hasn’t had _that_ consideration quite a while.

“From Robin, from _Gotham_ —I… know it was wrong of me not to consider the stress you’ve been put under—” Jason glaring harder at the view below, and _here_ he goes, trying to make it out like it’s _his_ fault _Jason’s_ getting benched. Jason’s fists clenching harder where they’re crossed, whips around—

Glares, “Can you cut the _bullshit_?” Taking a step towards him, then _another_ , like he can’t bring himself to _stop_ when he finally catches sight of Bruce _sitting_ there so _calmly_ , staring at him like… _like_ … “You don’t just get to _bench_ me!” Swiping his hands through some invisible enemy in gesture, but _Bruce_ is the only other person in the room. Yelling, “You don’t just get to take _Robin_ from me.”

Bruce doesn’t even twitch. Stares at him, eyes creased in concern like they’re still playing _that_ route, and the scoff Jason lets out is tinged with hysteria. Tilts his chin back, half-laughing, “Are you _kidding_ me?” Ceiling staring back at him with pristine.

Looks back to Bruce in time for him to start, words spaced, a harsh contrast to _Jason’s_ , “No.” Jason pausing, glares back at him. Want’s to know what he’s _playing_ at— “No,” Bruce says, shaking his head. “That’s not what I meant.” Breathes in, shoulders rising with it. Looks straight at Jason. “I mean…” breathing in again, finally getting out, “I think _both_ of us should take a break.”

Jason stares at him, ground tilting under his feet and his heart tilts with it. _Thrown_. Asks, “What?” Voice coming out too hoarse and Jason shakes his head to clear it.

Bruce continuing on without him, brow tensing, says, “From Gotham. From everything, _both_ of us.” Pauses carefully, like he’s choosing his words and needs to recap in his head.

Jason breaking in before he _can_ , “ _Excuse me—_?” Incredulity high. “Since when does _Batman_ take a break?”

“Batman?” Bruce smirks lightly. “Never. Bruce Wayne on the other hand, I have under good authority never _stops_ taking breaks.”

Was that… a _joke_?

“ _What_?” Jason cuts, harsher this time.

Bruce answering with, “I think Gotham can survive a couple of weeks under Alfred and Nightwing’s watch.” Jason shaking his head, taking several steps back— _reeling_. Bruce saying, “And, Lucius, as always, can handle Wayne Tower while I’m gone.”

Jason opening his mouth and it hangs for a second. Only managing to come up with, “ _Nightwing_? Since when are _you_ two buddy-buddy? Wouldaya do, promise him some _donuts_?” Sucking in a breath, tries to remember the last time Bruce made a _joke_.

Stares at Bruce. Jason shaking his head as he starts again, “We,” expression going distinctly pinched. And Jason would relax except this _entire conversation_. “Figured something out,” Bruce saying, “A truce.” _Which_ —

Jason dragging both hands up, hovering at head-height before tugging them through his hair. Stares at Bruce, lets them drop.

Asking again, throat drier than sandpaper when his voice drags up, “What?”

Bruce’s expression softening immediately, and the floor could disappear for all Jason would jolt any worse than _this_.

Bruce saying, “Jason, _please_ …” eyes flickering as he looks at him. “Sit down.”

Jason not moving, just stares back for several seconds. Skin crawling, thinks he might _have_ to.

Takes a lurching step towards the chair beside Bruce, the one Jason had refused to _begin_ with. One lurching step then _another_ , until he’s falling into it in an unceremonious _heap_. Pushing his heels against the floor, toeing it further away from Bruce and wood screeches over wood the entire way.

Bruce watching him under heavy brows, and Jason’s just glad he starts talking before Jason runs out of things to do.

Says, “Jason.” Bruce sighing, glancing away to gather himself. “I know the last couple weeks have been… _difficult_.” Jason taking the time to swallow, throat bobbing so he doesn’t do something mortifying like _laugh_. Bruce continuing, eyes slitting on his desk as he frowns, “I know I haven’t been handling it as well as I should be, and—” he looks back at Jason finally. “I don’t think you have been either.”

“So, _what_?” Jason scoffs half a disbelieving laugh. “Your solution is a _holiday_?” Shooting a look he hopes properly states _you’re crazy_ , and B’s lips twitch up.

Admits around his slight smile, “Alfred’s idea.” And— _of course_. Like Bruce could be trusted to come up with something so _demonstrative_.

Jason is silent for several moments, staring at his knees. Rolls his eyes up to Bruce, sighing when he finds him staring. Fight leaving his shoulders, asks Bruce’s shirt more than the man, “You want both of us to go on a _holiday_?”

“Yes.”

“And…” Jason’s shoulders hunch, looks to Bruce properly. Eyes tight, voice quiet, asks, “You’re _not_ taking Robin from me?”

Bruce staring back, eyes tight for a completely different reason. Hand shifting like he wants to reach out but the space between them is too far, even for him. “No, Jason.” Sighs, eyes soft in concern and Jason misses the harsh lines around them just for the way this makes him ache. “I promise I won’t. I _couldn’t_.”

And… Jason just wants to _believe_ him.

Opens his mouth, asks, “ _So_? Where are we going?” Bruce’s slight smile coming back and Jason—

_He just wants to believe him_.


End file.
